criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arms of Lucius/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer Amber Herrera: Anthony Blackpaw you are under arrest for the murder of Dawn Bennett. How could you do that ? You have been helping us whole time. Anthony: Are you crazy ? What would make me kill Dawn Bennett ? We spoke like 2-3 times... Amber: Maybe your loyalty to Order of Specters ? We found GrimCon ticket you used to clean your hands from the blood. Anthony (in tears) : please stop, it's not me. I don't have a motive to kill her and OoS were harming animals, I could never help them after that. Amber: But you did helped them handle Lucius under that cave, we found your Cloud Mall magazine. You bought the White Bear Claw from it. Anthony: It was for protection, I would never harm anyone with it. Amber: YOU DID, YOU KILLED DAWN ! Amber: You even cut yourself with it, and left your own blood on it, AFTER the murder. Care to explain this ? Anthony:...I... Anthony (crying): Yes...I did it, I killed her, but I swear I didn't mean to do it. Amber: But you sliced her stomach. How it happend then ? Anthony: I...I don't know...It all happend so fast. Anthony: I admit, I was at the Lucius's cave, but I swear I have nothing to do with OoS. Anthony: As I was passing by, I spotted a woman sitting on the fence. I came to her and asked her if she's lost or something. Anthony: After I looked her into the eyes...I... Anthony: I didn't felt anything...I couldn't control my body...something serious was going on. Amber: How do we know that this is true ? There is no way that this random woman brainwashed you. Anthony: THERE IS A WAY ! She told me to kill, she told me that she needed Dawn eliminated. Amber: And you decided to kill Dawn ? FOR THAT WOMAN ? Anthony: *cries* Anthony: I wanted to stop myself, I tried...but...I don't think I even controlled my body. Anthony: I remember Dawn's screams as I was killing her...It was awful. Anthony: Next thing I remember...I woke up next to her body, freezing. Then I saw your beat cop comming and I ran away. Anthony: I'm sorry I didn't told you this earlier...I was planning to confess, but I was sure that you wouldn't belive me... Amber: This is all very strange for me...I'm sorry Anthony, but we have to place you under arrest. Anthony (in tears): I never wanted to do it, I didn't even knew her that well, please believe me. Back at the precinct... Vanya Bhakta: Is true what I hear ? Anthony claimed that he couldn't control his body when he killed Dawn ? Amber: I really want to believe him, but can I ? What if this is just another trick ? Is this woman Lucius herself ? Vanya: I think he should remain with Gabriel until we find proper evidence of what has happend. Vanya: After all OoS have done, I'm not suprised if they managed to find a way to brainwash innocent people into commiting their horrible crimes. Judge Pierre: I have reviewed the case , and I can't sentence Mr.Blackpaw to prison if he didn't commited the murder on his will. Amber: Don't worry Mr.Pierre, we fill find a way to discover if Blackpaw is telling the truth.